masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temporaryeditor78/ME3 cut content temp repository
placeholder for various ME3 content i've never seen on the wiki or ingame but are present inside the gamefiles for some reason. if this gets too long, there's probably a shot at making the content go to mainspace. horizon ME3 codex entry image: exists. image of plants and water system on sanctuary. audio: exists. will upload on transition to mainspace. text: Although its location in the distant Attican Traverse eroded any tourist value, the colony of Horizon promised substantial industrial opportunity. This potential was extinguished when the Collectors depopulated the colony. The few surviving witnesses provided valuable early intelligence on the Collectors and their harvesting process. A new colony, Sanctuary, was built from the ruins on Horizon. Opening its doors to all, Sanctuary has come to represent hope and security for the beleaguered and lost. Word of this haven spread quickly throughout the galaxy, and many of those left homeless by the Reaper invasion have fled to Sanctuary. unused audio there's a bunch on youtube. it seems most of ME3's cut content are leftover audio. RAAAAAGE. *extended geth prime status reports in the london FOB. it seems the prime is supposed to be present even if quarians are alive, and that somewhere down the line some sort of battle sequence featuring them is to be shown. *alt circumstances of gabby and/or ken joining (as opposed to simply being pardoned in spectre terminal) *Different (and very emotional) version of the "I'm Proud of You Conversation" between Anderson and FemShep. *ManShep Version of the "I'm Proud of You" Conversation *Zaeed Endgame Dialogue *Ashley Romance Dialogue *Grunt Endgame Dialogue *Endgame Dialogue by Jack to her students *Jacob Endgame Dialogue *Even More Ashley Romance Dialogue *Ashley Dialogue with her family - not really sure if this counts since we hear ash speak out the first lines then the scene fades to black on the vanilla game. *Ashley-Liara Dialogue *jacob: "haunts me, more like" regardless of what you chose for Ronald Taylor's fate (killed, marooned or handed over to alliance). ronald arrested: condition: plot.bools361 1 text: You ever talk to him again? text: Last I heard, he was rotting in an Alliance prison in Vancouver. text: He asked me to visit. Never did. ronald *something else* condition: plot.bools360 1 text: I heard there was a book. text: Bestseller. And a vid. text: "Based on true survivor accounts." I saw it. text: Gruesome. But not as hard to watch as you'd think. ronald dead: condition: plot.bools362 1 text: Least he did the right thing in the end. text: I went back to Aeia a few months later. Buried him where they dumped him, and put up a gravestone. text: Only 'cause my mother would have wanted that. broken secondary codex images images present on the files but unlinked within the game. "probable locations" are based on the filenames of the pic which corresponds to where in the codex they're supposed to be. *superimposed image of turian facepaint and the system alliance logo. probable location: Humanity and the Systems Alliance/First Contact War *avina mugshot (different from the ME codex file). probable location: Technology/Computers: Virtual Intelligence (VI) *overlord david mugshot. probable location: Technology/Computers: Artificial Intelligence (AI) *alliance dude with sparkly tech armor and recon hood holding an avenger. probable location: Weapons, Armor and Equipment/Tech Armor and Fortification *sideview shot of the citadel, different from the other codex pics here. probable location: Citadel and Galactic Government/Citadel Space *pic of one collector with glowing purple eyes. probable location: Aliens: Non-Council Races/Collectors *Normandy SR-2 FTL drive core. probable location: Ships and Vehicles/FTL drive *picture of N7 Valkyrie with squiggly text all around it. probable location: Weapons, Armor and Equipment/Mass Accelerators *lots of alliance ships with Normandy SR-1 in the foreground, battle of the citadel-style. probable location/s: Ships and Vehicles/Military Ship Classifications , Ships and Vehicles/Normandy SR-1 , Ships and Vehicles/Space Combat theunknown285's sandbox (will verify later) User:TheUnknown285/Sandbox/Mass_Effect_3_Deleted_Content. contents: *alt conversation with anderson during the fall of earth *cut ashley-manshep dialogue no lines within the tlk files, if this is an audio transcription, proof plz *different escape from earth scene *different version of harby killing squaddies *cut joker dialogue *cut aria dialogue *aforementioned geth status reports on london FOB, alt ken-gab lines, and link to holdtheline extraneous lines *an admiral xen subquest, apparently, after rannoch. complete with dialogue. tali and xen participating. id = 722553 position = 100069 Assistance Request from Admiral Xen datapad entries these ones from the citadel dlc. haven't seen them anywhere ingame, only from the usual data files. if i had to guess, from Citadel Wards: Ambush. apparently about various drinks: too vague for any context: ME3 intel *"Khan's Network Exposed" - citadel dlc unused intel. see below. Category:Blog posts